Outdoor power equipment units such as rotary lawn mowers are known in the art. Typically, such mowers include a wheeled housing forming a cutting chamber inside which a cutting blade rotates. A handle assembly may extend, e.g., upwardly and rearwardly, from the housing to allow a walking operator to control the mower.
Rotary lawn mowers are generally powered by either petroleum-based (e.g., gasoline) internal combustion engines or, alternatively, electric motors. Before operating a gasoline-powered lawn mower, its engine must first be started. In many configurations, the lawn mower includes a starter cord that, when manually pulled by the operator, results in rotation of the engine crankshaft at a speed sufficient to start the engine. Such a starter arrangement can be supplemented, or even replaced by, an electric starter system having an electric motor configured to initiate crankshaft rotation, and a start switch configured to control the electric motor. The switch may be located within a switch housing accessible to the operator. The switch is typically activated by means of a key rotatably inserted into a key slot formed in the switch housing. Once the key is inserted into the key slot and adequately rotated, the switch may selectively close a circuit formed between the starter motor and a source of electrical power (e.g., an on-board battery). When the engine starts, the key may be released, whereby it returns to an operating position within the key slot.
The key is advantageous as it offers, for example, an intuitive interface for engine starting, as well as the ability to disable starting (e.g., by removing the key) when so desired. However, while key start systems are effective, the key must be constructed of a sufficiently strong material (e.g., metal) so as to prevent it from breaking off within the key slot as a result of normal use, misuse, and damage. Moreover, the key slot must also be of a similar robust construction. Accordingly, inclusion of conventional key start mechanisms may result in higher than desired manufacturing costs.